fringefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thurgood42
Bureacrat/Administrator rights Hey there, I'm the administrator of this Wiki. I've asked Balistic Pve, if we could Bureacrat right, the highest authority on this wiki. He hasn't been online anymore on this Wiki. If you want thos right and he doesn't react at all, then there's always another way. Greets --Station7 (talk) ( ) 14:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You should consider adopting this wiki Like Station7, I'm also an admin on this wiki, but I've been mostly absentee, because I'm the main bureacrat on WoWWiki and it is alot of work (if you couldn't guess). If you think you have the time, you should consider adopting this wiki, since Balistic PvE even says on his user page that he is intentionally inactive on Wikia. You seem to be a heavy contributor to Stargate Wiki, but I would understand if you're too busy to be a bureaucrat of Fringe wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 17 May 2011 5:27 PM Pacific :You can link here if you need my endorsement to become a bureaucrat of this Fringe wiki. If you're already a bureaucrat at SAMCROpedia (which looks quite nice, BTW), you've already demonstrated good work there. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 17 May 2011 9:13 PM Pacific ::So do you want to adopt this Wiki? --Station7 (talk) ( ) 18:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I would say: go for it ;) You deserve it :D --Station7 (talk) ( ) 19:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hi. Would you mind making me an admin? I've been on this Wiki for a couple months now and done a lot edits. -I've actively been updating the Front Page News and "Next on Fringe" -I created and wrote nearly all of the content, save a few minor edits, on the pages: Observers, ZFT, and The Vacuum -Extensively updated Nina Sharp, John Scott, and in the process of getting Peter Bishop completely up to date as well as The Pattern and Cortexiphan. -Added 75+ completely new photos to the Wiki I would really appreciate it! Thanks Msett (talk) ( ) 18:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Long time ...no talk - didn't realize you were a b-crat over here, very nice! I'm looking at the main page, and I'd kind of like to tinker with it a bit like I did over on SOA wiki, adding things like blog/news feeds, featured video, how to help out section, maybe a poll? Content slider? Custom headers? What are your thoughts on any of this? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) ( ) 19:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 13:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Adding Season 5 Promo Hello! I am planning on adding a promo vid on the Fringe Season 5 page, but is it alright with you if I add it to the main page as well? Let me know if there is any issues with that, thank you! Gcheung28 (talk) ( ) 19:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC) To Do List Hi, just wondering why the To Do List was deleted? I've noticed that some of the pages on it have been edited and it seemed that it was rather effective in getting some things accomplished. Msett (talk) ( ) 02:15, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for recovering the page. I am all set with it now. I created it as a blog and corrected the links on the home page to direct to that. All set for deletion now. Msett (talk) ( ) 02:15, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Live Chat How do you feel about this feature? It doesn't really impact the wiki much at all, just allows Fringe Wiki to have a community chat box. MANY series wikis have started holding weekly live chats for users to get on during the show and talk about what's going on. Would you be interested in letting me turn chat on here and create an invite banner for it? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) It's been awhile... Just wanted to thank you for continuing to admin and work on this wiki. I'm sad that Fringe is over, but it had a good run. Maybe they'll make some TV movies or more, but maybe not. Anyway, thanks again. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Jan 2013 10:23 PM Pacific New Wikia Video Content Hey Lowriders, I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos for the Fringe wiki. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the Fringe Wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them to your community, or if you have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Nick 17:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Videos - RVM Hello! We haven't heard from you so far about these Wikia videos yet and just wanted to let you know that we'd love to share them still with your community! Please let us know what you think about putting a related videos module up for the videos on Fringe from our library. If we don't hear from you by the end of next week, we'll go ahead with it. Hope to hear from you, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lowrider, I am Lee, a new user here. However, I am a bureaucrat and admin on two other wikis: The Norse World of Rick Riordan Wiki and the Cause of Death Wiki. I was looking through this wiki and i found the wiki a considerably great resource area for fans of the Fringe world. However, I saw that even though most of the pages had information, it was really hard to read them due to the zig-zag alignment of the pictures. Hence, just to let you know, I'll be rearranging the arrangement of the pictures so that the pages would be easier for readers to read. On top of that, I feel that this wiki lacks in terms of MediaWiki and CSS. (missing the clock; snow; tags etc) As a result, it made some of the pages seem really plain and wordy at times. Hence I'm here to ask you if you wanted me to help out with the media wiki and CSS. I am very familiar with CSS and is an experienced coder. However, in order to access the CSS area, i will need admin rights, or else i won't be able to do so. I was originally planning to adopt this wiki, to at least have it in a nice shape even though the the series was already over a year ago. I have done so with the Cause of Death wiki, and it has improved tremendously from the last month with the help of CSS and coding. On top of that, many pages missing from before have been added in and though there are still information missing, the wiki has started to take shape and many other users whom i know on facebook have told me that they intend to come back to edit on the wiki. I also started the Norse World of Rick Riordan wiki. Even though the series is a year away from coming out, the response from the community has already been very good. Every week or so, we'll get a few new users. And hence i strongly urge you to accept my request so that we can make the Fringe wiki up to standard with other wikis. Furthermore, only 3 of the admins here are active and hence i strongly feel this wiki needs a helping hand. I am someone who gives my best in everything, and therefore if my request is accepted, i will do my best to bring this wiki up to standard. Thanks! Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 07:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Are you still monitoring Fringe Wiki If not, if you give me bureaucrat, I can look into recruiting and appointing new admins. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Mar 2014 5:49 PM Pacific